


Rubegetta Month - Noviembre 2020

by GodBlessSMG



Category: Karmaland, Rubegetta Nation, youtube - Fandom
Genre: #1AñoDeRubegetta, Fargan x Alexby, Fargan x Willy, Fargarex, Fargexby, Karmaland - Freeform, Karmaland 4 - Freeform, Karmaland? More like Gayland, Luzu x Auron, Luzuplay, M/M, Mangel x Lolito, Mangelito - Freeform, Pasión de Karmalanes, Rubegetta - Freeform, Rubegetta Supremacy, RubegettaMonth2020, Tragedialand, YouTube, menciones a otros ships como:, o Dolorland, o Dramaland, rubegetta month 2020
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodBlessSMG/pseuds/GodBlessSMG
Summary: Día 1: HalloweenDía 2: Among Us AUDía 3: Discusión/ReconciliaciónDía 4: VacacionesDía 5: CumpleañosDía 6: Yin y YangDía 7: Evil-Verse AUDía 8: Directo fuera de KarmalandDía 9: Hogwarts AUDía 10: GatosDía 11: Cita dobleDía 12: FandomDía 13: Sirenas AUDía 14: BatallaDía 15: IncómodoDía 16: Noche de películasDía 17: InfanciaDía 18: AdolescentesDía 19: Ropa del otroDía 20: Realeza AUDía 21: Corazón rotoDía 22: VideojuegosDía 23: SueñoDía 24: Fuegos artificialesDía 25: MúsicaDía 26: Día lluviosoDía 27: EmbriaguezDía 28: MitologíaDía 29: MuérdagoDía 30: Día libre/Headcanon
Relationships: ElRubiusOMG x Vegetta777, Rubegetta - Relationship, Rubius x Vegetta, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Halloween

No se lo había imaginado, era imposible. Estaba seguro que lo escuchó, tan seguro que podría recitar cada palabra de memoria. Fue en el pueblo mientras ambos se paseaban por las tiendas buscando algo para comer. Vegetta lo dijo con todas sus letras: _Voy a estar ocupado preparándome para Halloween._

Decir que estaba sorprendido es poco. Rubius no sabía que Vegetta celebraba Halloween. En realidad, podría jurar que Vegetta nunca celebraba nada. Él era el típico viejo que no aguantaba la música fuerte por las noches y cuyo gran placer en la vida era comer huevos fritos al desayuno.

Tampoco es que fuera tan viejo, solo le superaba por un año.

Pero es como si le superara por _décadas._

Como sea, ese día Rubius se enteró de que Vegetta sí celebra Halloween, y eso abrió un mundo de posibilidades. Se preguntó qué tan dispuesto estaría a prestar su isla flotante para hacer una fiesta esa noche, e invitar a todos los héroes de Karmaland. Pero luego pensó que Vegetta no se atrevería a llegar tan lejos. Él odia las fiestas.

Quizás podía ser una fiesta entre dos, Rubius ya tenía asumido que iba a ir a visitarlo. ¿Cómo no? Su amigo era, probablemente, el mejor decorador del pueblo. Estaba ansioso por ver la isla decorada con telas de araña, fantasmas de papel y linternas de calabaza. Quizás incluso haría comida especial también, como sopa roja para simular sangre, o esas gomitas que parecen gusanos.

Rubius no se quería quedar atrás. Le costó decidir de qué iba a disfrazarse, así que le pidió ideas a Nieves. Ella le consiguió un traje negro y un tubo de metal para poder vestirse como Will Smith en Men in Black. Vagamente se preguntó de qué iba a vestirse Vegetta. De algo muy de macho, seguramente. Como una bestia peluda o algo así.

La noche de Halloween, Rubius tenía que admitir que estaba emocionado. Pasó a una tienda a conseguir golosinas y partió a casa de Vegetta, ansioso por ver qué era lo que tanto había planeado. A simple vista, no se veía mucho. En su antejardín no estaban las telarañas que esperaba, ni tampoco las linternas de calabaza. _Quizás solo decoró arriba_ , pensó, dirigiéndose al ascensor para subir a la isla.

Estaba muy silencioso todo, tanto como de costumbre. Rubius aprovechó los segundos en el ascensor para asegurarse de que su peinado estaba bien. Nieves lo ayudó a ponerse gel y peinarlo hacia atrás, y así parecer un auténtico personaje de Men in Black. Estaba tanteándose el cabello con las manos cuando llegó al piso superior, donde se alzaba ante él la majestuosa muralla que rodeaba la casa de Vegetta.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera del ascensor, algo pasó. Escuchó un sonido fuerte, y de pronto sintió un golpe en su mejilla derecha. El golpe lo hizo retroceder dos pasos, y sus manos viajaron involuntariamente a su cara para apaciguar el ardor. Las torretas de Vegetta se habían activado al notar su presencia. Pero no estaban las de siempre, no. Esa noche había el doble de torretas, todas levantándose frente a él, listas para disparar.

Rubius soltó un suspiro ahogado. Los proyectiles empezaron a golpearlo uno tras otro, cortándole poco a poco a respiración. Tuvo que pensar rápido. Los golpes le impedían avanzar para refugiarse detrás de la pared, así que lo mejor era sacar su escudo. De inmediato el ambiente se llenó del ruido sordo de los disparos estrellándose contra la madera, con una fuerza tal que Rubius tenía que luchar por mantenerse de pie.

—¡ _VEGETTAAAAAAA_!—gritó.

El escudo que tenía no era el más resistente, el poder de las torretas lo debilitaba rápidamente. Rubius veía, con terror, cómo los proyectiles causaban abolladuras en la madera. Era solo cosa de tiempo antes de que empezaran a penetrarlo.

—¡ _VEGETTAAAAA_!—volvió a gritar tan fuerte como pudo.

—¡¿RUBIUS?!

Los segundos que pasaron se sintieron como los más largos del mundo. Rubius estaba tirado en el suelo, su cuerpo contraído para protegerse, cuando los disparos cesaron. Pero apenas pudo procesarlo. Sus brazos le dolían por el esfuerzo, su abdomen ardía por los golpes, sus oídos retumbaban por el sonido de los proyectiles rebotando contra la madera de su escudo.

—¡RUBIUS! ¡No sabía que ibas a venir, macho!

De pronto el escudo le fue arrebatado de las manos, y unos brazos lo movieron para sentarlo en el suelo. Rubius parpadeó varias veces para enfocar su visión, hasta que por fin vio a Vegetta arrodillado al frente suyo, sus ojos morados grandes y redondos.

— _Ostras_. Me hubieras avisado que venías, tío—dijo Vegetta por lo bajo, su mirada enfocada en su mejilla, que le dolía terriblemente por el primer golpe. —Te voy a llevar adentro, vamos.

Con cuidado, Vegetta lo ayudó a levantarse. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia su casa. No se detuvieron sino hasta que hubieran llegado a la sala de estar, donde Vegetta lo dejó sentado en uno de sus sofás, justo enfrente de la chimenea encendida.

Rubius estaba confundido. De camino, no vio nada de decoración de Halloween. En el patio no había nada especial, tampoco había nada dentro de la casa. ¿Qué se supone que era lo que tanto su amigo había preparado?

—Estás loquísimo, hombre—le dijo a Vegetta, que se había ido un momento a buscar cosas para limpiar su herida de la mejilla. Resulta que el disparo de la torreta le hizo un leve corte que había empezado a sangrar. —Ya tenías suficientes torretas, macho, ¡Y PONES DIEZ MÁS!

— _Shh_ , quieto—Vegetta respondió, mojando un algodón para posarlo delicadamente sobre su cara. Rubius apretó los dientes por el ardor.

—¿Y dónde están tus cosas de Halloween?—insistió—¿No que estuviste toda la semana preparándote?

—Claro—dijo—. Las torretas.

Rubius se le quedó mirando.

—¿Las torretas?

—Estos días he reforzado la seguridad de toda mi casa—dijo Vegetta con orgullo, cortando un trozo de gaza. —No quería que vinieran los niños a pedir dulces, así que compré más torretas y estuve instalándolas. Ven, deja ponerte esto.

Pero Rubius se puso de pie de pronto, mirándolo como si a su amigo le hubiera crecido un tercer brazo.

— _Espera_ —dijo—. Cuando me dijiste que ibas a prepararte para Halloween... ¿quisiste decir que ibas a poner torretas?

Vegetta frunció el ceño. —Por supuesto... ¿qué pensaste que haría?—Solo entonces notó la forma en que estaba vestido. Rubius vio cómo se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. —Madre mía... ¿y tú por qué andas tan elegante? ¿Te pusiste guapo para venir a verme o cómo?

—Pfff... _Vegeeettaaaaaaaa_...—sollozó, dejándose caer sobre el sofá, sus brazos y piernas desparramados a cada lado de su cuerpo. — _Vegettaaaaaaa_...—volvió a decir—¿Por qué no puedes ser una persona _normal_?

—... _ostras_ , gracias.

—¡Es que-...!—exclamó—Yo pensé que ibas a _celebrar Halloween_ , tío, que estos días has estado decorando y eso. ¡Y resulta que estabas poniendo torretas!

—Pues sí—se encogió de hombros—. Nunca he sido muy fan del Halloween, la verdad...

Rubius se cubrió la cara con las manos y soltó un profundo suspiro. Por supuesto que había entendido mal. ¿Vegetta poniendo telarañas en su casa? _Já_. _Sí, claro_...

—Oye, ¿qué traes aquí?—Vegetta preguntó, levantando su mochila del suelo. Adentro encontró varias bolsas con dulces que Rubius había comprado para su supuesta fiesta. Gusanos de gomita, fantasmas de caramelo, arañas de goma de mascar, ojos de chocolate blanco...

—Cuidado, no te vayas a morir de diabetes, _viejo chocho_ —se burló Rubius mientras lo veía mirando las bolsas con curiosidad.

—Vaya... hace mucho que no como de estos. Mi papá me los compraba cuando era niño—murmuró, mostrándole la bolsa de gusanos de gomita. —¿Podemos abrirlos?

Antes de que pudiera decir que sí, Vegetta ya estaba corriendo hacia la cocina para buscar un recipiente. Rubius solo lo miraba mientras vertía los gusanos, tan viscosos que se pegaban y enredaban entre sí.

—Fargan iba a venir a ver una película esta noche, pero me canceló—le contó Vegetta casualmente, metiéndose un puñado de gomitas a la boca. —¿Quieres que la veamos? Es de terror... pero podemos poner una de princesitas para que no te asustes.

Rubius rodó los ojos. Como respuesta, Vegetta recibió un almohadón en la cara.


	2. Among Us AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me tardé la vida y media pero aquí tá

El viaje de regreso al presente estaba siendo más largo y agotador de lo que se imaginaba. El doctor Doofenshmirtz y su equipo de científicos estaban teniendo problemas para devolver al grupo de héroes de vuelta a su línea temporal, y esa era la causa de que ya llevaran casi un mes visitando distintos momentos de la historia. Pasaron dos semanas en la época de los dinosaurios, se detuvieron en la China imperial y en el antiguo Egipto. A esas alturas, estaban desesperados por volver a casa.

Vivir todos juntos en la nave se estaba volviendo cada día más insoportable. El encierro estaba colmando la paciencia de todos, los roces y las discusiones se volvían cada vez más frecuentes. Vegetta pensaba que lo único bueno de toda esa situación era que compartía dormitorio con Rubius, lo que les permitía tener algo de privacidad... o tanta privacidad como se puede tener en una pequeña nave compartida por ocho personas.

Las noches eran los únicos momentos tranquilos dentro de toda esa locura. Cuando todos se iban a dormir, Vegetta disfrutaba cerrar los ojos y escuchar el silencio, solo a veces roto por los ronquidos de sus compañeros y el suave gruñido del motor de la máquina. El silencio le recordaba a su casa, a su isla elevada en el aire, lejos de todo y de todos.

Durante las noches, Vegetta podía pensar. Solía preguntarse si todo eso del viaje en el tiempo iba a salir bien, si todo lo que estaban haciendo para salvar Karmaland iba a funcionar como lo planeaban. A ratos, se imaginaba que no estaba en la nave sino en su casa, en su cuarto luego de un día productivo en la mina.

Pensaba mucho en su hogar, en su pueblo, en sus mascotas, en Akira...

Más de una vez se había preguntado si Akira seguía viva.

Y más de una vez se había respondido que, por su propio bien, esperaba que no lo estuviera.

Vegetta soltó un suspiro triste, de esos que cada vez se volvían más frecuentes. Con disimulo miró a la derecha, donde Rubius dormía. Lo notó tenso. Sus manos estaban empuñadas sobre las ropas de su cama, y su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido. Rubius siempre se hacía el despreocupado, pero Vegetta sabía que su mente estaba llena de tormentos. No se deshacía de ellos ni siquiera cuando estaba dormido.

Con cuidado, acercó una mano a la suya. La apoyó ligeramente contra su puño y le dio un pequeño apretón, con la esperanza de que lo aflojara.

— _Tranquilo_ —susurró, sus dedos acariciando su piel con tal delicadeza que apenas sentía el roce en sus yemas.

En su sueño, Rubius suspiró.  
  


Vegetta durmió poco esa noche. Ya se estaba acostumbrando, cada vez dormía menos, pero todavía no se acostumbraba a la frustración de dar vueltas en la cama durante horas, rogándole a su cuerpo que por fin se quede dormido.

En algún punto de la noche, sintió a Rubius levantarse. Lo oyó poniéndose los zapatos y saliendo del dormitorio, posiblemente para ir al baño. No le dio demasiada importancia. Sus ojos al fin se estaban sintiendo pesados. A duras penas echó un vistazo al reloj que colgaba en la pared. Eran las cinco de la mañana con veinticinco minutos.

**DÍA 1:**

El ruido de un alboroto en la nave lo despertó. Metió la cabeza debajo de la cama, desesperado por callar las voces que provenían del otro lado de su puerta. Por un momento quiso matar a sus compañeros, ¡apenas eran las ocho y ya estaban gritando como salvajes!

A pesar de sus intentos, aplacar el ruido fue imposible. Vegetta despertó de a poco, y con ello empezó a reconocer voces y a capturar una que otra palabra. En su cansancio, pudo comprender que Fargan era el que más fuerte hablaba. _"¡No sé!"_ , decía, _"¡Cuando me desperté estaba así!"._

 _Fargan cállateeeee_ , pensaba Vegetta para sus adentros, apretando los ojos con la vaga esperanza de volver a dormir. Pronto comprendió, sin embargo, que no había caso. Se paró de la cama, se puso su bata encima del pijama y se dispuso a salir del dormitorio.

Al cruzar la puerta, se encontró con la sorpresa de que todos sus compañeros estaban afuera, en el espacio que normalmente usaban para comer y hacer sus reuniones. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, porque algo más importante atrajo su atención: Willy estaba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y la boca medio abierta, tan pálido que era como si pudiera ver a través de él.

Podría jurar que el corazón se le detuvo en el pecho.

—¡WILLY!—exclamó, arrodillándose a su lado. Fargan sostenía su cabeza en su regazo y lo miraba con ojos de espanto. —¿Q-qué le pasó?

—Estaba mal cuando se despertó—respondió Fargan con voz temblorosa—. Se levantó al baño y lo seguí porque estaba muy pálido. Acaba de desvanecerse.

—¡Chicos, viene el doctor!—oyó a Luzu exclamar, y lo siguiente que supo fue que el Doctor Doofenshmirtz entró corriendo a la nave, un enorme maletín colgando de su mano.

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a Willy, Vegetta lo agarró del brazo. —Espere, ¿usted es médico?

—Conozco lo básico de primeros auxilios—le aseguró, a lo que Vegetta asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien.

El doctor se hincó junto a Willy y abrió su maletín. Acomodó a Willy para que quedara derecho en el suelo, con la cabeza hacia arriba y los brazos pegados a cada lado de su cuerpo. —¿Hace cuánto se desvaneció?—preguntó a Fargan.

—Hace... no sé...—balbuceó. Se le oía muy nervioso—Hace unos dos minutos.

—¿Ha comido algo hoy?

—No... creo que solo bebió agua.

El doctor se puso de pie y tomó a Willy por los tobillos. Luego levantó sus piernas, y no dejó de hacerlo sino hasta que sus pies estuvieran casi a la altura de su cabeza. Vegetta miraba la escena vuelto un manojo de nervios, rogando para sus adentros que su amigo estuviera bien.

En eso, sintió una leve presión sobre su hombro. Se volteó y vio a Rubius, quien le obsequió una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Está regresando—anunció el doctor. Efectivamente, Willy empezaba a parpadear de a poco. Pero su mirada estaba desenfocada y su boca, ahora cerrada, parecía que le colgaba de la cara como si fuera piel muerta. Vegetta suspiró de alivio. Al menos estaba vivo.

El doctor bajó sus piernas despacio. —Vamos a llevarlo con el equipo, a ver si podemos hacer algo por él. Willy no tiene problemas de salud, ¿no? No tiene hipertensión, ni diabetes, ni problemas al corazón...—Vegetta y Fargan negaron con la cabeza—. Entonces algo más tiene que haber causado esto, la gente no se desmaya porque sí—dicho esto, se dirigió a Fargan. —¿Dices que solo ha bebido agua hoy?

—Sí. Su botella está en su mesita de noche, de hecho.

—Bien. Voy a llevármela para tomar muestras, solo por si acaso.

Cuando se llevaron a Willy, la nave completa quedó sumida en un profundo silencio. Alexby ayudó a Fargan a levantarse y se lo llevó a un rincón para hablar con él en privado. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba un poco más tranquilo.

**DÍA 2:**

No supieron del doctor Doofenshmirtz sino hasta el día siguiente, cuando los siete almorzaban la poca carne que les quedaba de su último día de caza. El doctor entró y saludó a todos con un semblante sombrío, como si trajera malas noticias. Por medio segundo, esa expresión le hizo temer lo peor.

—¿Cómo está Willy?—preguntó de inmediato.

—Recuperándose—respondió el doctor. —Le tomará un par de días más, pero creo que estará bien. No obstante, hay algo importante que tengo que hablar con ustedes—continuó. Los siete escuchaban con atención. —Con el equipo analizamos el agua que estaba en la botella de Willy ayer, y encontramos un componente extraño.

—¿Cómo que componente extraño?—Fargan preguntó.

—Lo de ayer no fue un accidente—el doctor respondió—. A Willy lo envenenaron.

Las palabras se sintieron como si le cayeran encima toneladas de cemento. Vegetta se quedó paralizado en su silla, apenas consciente de cómo el color abandonaba su rostro. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a sus compañeros mirándose entre sí con espanto. Nadie se había quedado indiferente a la terrible afirmación del doctor.

—Eso es imposible—dijo Luzu con voz sombría—. Es imposible que alguien le haya hecho eso a Willy. Aquí somos todos amigos.

—Eso es lo que me extraña—respondió, para luego dirigirse a Vegetta y Fargan, que todavía no se recuperaban de la noticia. —¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Willy se haya hecho esto a sí mismo?

—No—dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Lo conozco mejor que nadie—dijo Vegetta—. Él ni siquiera podría pensar en hacer algo así.

Entonces, un ruido fuerte hizo que todos se sobresaltasen. Fue como un latigazo, como dos objetos duros estrellándose en el aire. Vegetta de inmediato se volteó a buscar el origen del ruido, y pronto lo encontró: Auron, que había estado comiendo tranquilamente en su asiento, ahora estaba en el suelo, tirado como un muñeco de trapo, con la cara apoyada en el pedazo de carne que se había escapado de su plato. 

—¡Auron!—Luzu chilló, y en medio segundo estaba a su lado, agitando sus hombros desesperadamente para despertarlo.

—¡No lo toquen!—exclamó Doofenshmirtz acercándose también—¡Y no toquen la carne!

Vegetta miraba espantado cómo el doctor giraba a Auron para dejarlo boca arriba. Al igual que Willy ayer, estaba pálido como un papel, con los ojos desenfocados y la boca medio abierta. En su frente comenzaba a formarse rápidamente un chichón morado, sin duda producto del golpe contra el suelo.

—Luzu, recoge la carne que Auron estaba comiendo y ponla dentro de esta bolsa—dijo el doctor, arrojando a Luzu una bolsa de plástico de esas con cierre hermético. Luego levantó a Auron en sus brazos y se dirigió a pasos largos hacia la puerta de la nave. —Voy a llevarlo con el equipo—dijo—. Mientras tanto, ¡nadie entra ni nadie sale de aquí!

 _Madre mía..._ , pensó Vegetta, mirando la puerta ahora cerrada mientras intentaba digerir todo lo que acababa de pasar. —Es flipante—oyó decir a alguien detrás suyo. Era Rubius que se le acercaba, mirando también la puerta con tanto desconcierto como él.

Vegetta aprovechó la cercanía para estudiarlo. Lo notó asustado, pero su piel estaba con su tono normal, y sus ojos no parecían desenfocarse. Se esforzó por ocultar su alivio.

—¿Quieres ir al dormitorio?—Rubius le preguntó por lo bajo, a lo que Vegetta asintió con sutileza. Pero no alcanzaron a hacer demasiado, porque cuando empezaban a alejarse en dirección a su cuarto, la voz de Luzu los detuvo:

—El doctor dijo que nadie se fuera.

—No nos vamos a ir de la nave, hombre. Vamos a nuestro dormitorio y ya—se excusó Rubius.

Pero para Luzu no era suficiente. Se paró en medio de todos, un brillo rabioso en su mirada que resaltaba el profundo rojo de sus iris. —¿Acaso no entendéis lo que está pasando aquí?—les dijo—Ayer se desmaya Willy. Hoy se desmaya Auron. ¿A vosotros os parece _normal_?

—Tío... es muy raro, pero ¿qué podemos hacer?—dijo Alexby, apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—Yo no creo que ninguno de vosotros sois capaces de poner veneno en el agua de nadie. Que somos amigos de años, tío. Es imposible que alguien lo haya hecho.

—Willy no se puso veneno a sí mismo y Auron tampoco—respondió—. Los únicos que frecuentamos esta nave somos nosotros y Doofenshmirtz, y él solo viene durante las reuniones.

—¿Qué sugieres, entonces?

—Hay un impostor entre nosotros—dijo Luzu—, y tenemos que encontrarlo.  
  


**DÍA 3:**

—Hoy vino el doctor a hablarnos mientras estabas de caza—le dijo Rubius, sentado a los pies de su cama y jugueteando nerviosamente con la cadena de plata que colgaba de su cuello—. Nos dijo que el veneno que estaba en la comida de Auron era el mismo que estaba en el agua de Willy.

—Yo flipo...—suspiró, restregándose los ojos con las manos—. Parece irreal, macho. Que uno de nosotros ande por ahí envenenando a los demás... _madre mía_...

A toda la tensión, había que sumarle que Vegetta no había dormido nada en las últimas dos noches. No paraba de darse vueltas en la cama, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, quién estaba detrás de los envenenamientos. Quería hallar al culpable, pero a su vez le aterraba. Entre sus amigos había un posible asesino y no estaba listo para enfrentar esa realidad.

Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, lo sabía. Debían encontrar al impostor antes de que siguiera envenenando a más gente, de lo contrario no podía imaginar lo que pudiera suceder. Vegetta levantó la mirada hacia donde Rubius estaba, todavía jugueteando con su cadena. Pensó en Willy y en Auron, en sus caras pálidas y ojos perdidos. Pensó que, si no hallaban pronto al impostor, quizás Rubius también...

 _No,_ se dijo.

_No voy a pensar en eso._

Vegetta se aclaró la garganta. —Tengo algo para ti—dijo, hincándose para recoger su bolso de caza, el mismo que esa mañana había estado lleno de nuevos víveres para consumir durante los próximos tres o cuatro días.

De dentro, Vegetta sacó un paquete envuelto en papel marrón y se lo entregó. Rubius lo miró con confusión.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Carne—respondió, apartando la mirada—. Um... carne limpia, para que no tengas que comer la que tenemos guardada en el congelador. Por si acaso, ¿sabes?

— _¡Oleeee!_ Gracias, Vegettita—respondió con una sonrisa—. Vale, si como esto y me muero, ya sabré quién es el impostor.

Vegetta soltó una carcajada.

•••

El siguiente en caer fue Lolito.

Sucedió en la noche, justo antes de que todos se fueran a dormir. Supusieron que el veneno estaba en su taza de té, eso era lo único que estaba consumiendo al momento de desmayarse.

—Bueno, chavales, ya hemos dejado pasar el tema suficiente tiempo—dijo Alexby—. Hay un puto asesino entre nosotros que ha tenido TRES DÍAS para confesar y no lo ha hecho. Tenemos que encontrarlo nosotros.

—La pregunta es cómo—dijo Luzu, pensativo—. El impostor no ha dejado pistas.

—Empecemos por lo más simple—siguió Fargan—. La primera víctima fue Willy. ¿Quién de nosotros tiene algo contra Willy?

Los cinco se miraron entre sí.

—Madre mía...—Luzu suspiró— _Todos_ tenemos algo contra Willy.

—Yo no—Fargan dijo—. Y descarto a Vegetta. Quedáis vosotros tres: Luzu, Alex y Rubius.

—¡¿Yo por que?!—chillaron Alex y Rubius al unísono.

—Por el tema del chocobo—murmuró Vegetta, mirando a Alexby de reojo—. Willy y tú lleváis semanas discutiendo porque supuestamente te robó un chocobo.

—¡Pero nunca lo envenenaría, hombre!—Alex exclamó. Parecía genuinamente espantado. —Mejor haced preguntas a Rubius, que también lleva semanas peleando con Willy por el búnker de Vegetta.

—Yo tengo una pregunta para Fargan, que nos acusó a los tres demasiado rápido—contestó Rubius—. Tú eres el que comparte dormitorio con Willy, y eres el único que sabía que Willy tiene una botella de agua en su mesita de noche. ¿Cómo sabemos que no lo envenenaste tú?

—¿Qué dices, tío? ¡Willy es mi compañero!

—Fargan estaba demasiado asustado por Willy el otro día como para haber sido él—Vegetta negó con la cabeza—. Además, yo también sabía que tiene una botella de agua. No es razón para acusarle.

—Quizás estaba asustado porque tenía miedo de que lo pillaran—contraatacó. Vegetta optó por quedarse callado.

—Vale... como no tenemos nada claro, pensemos en Auron—dijo Luzu—. ¿Quién ha tenido problemas con él?

—Pues tú—se burló Rubius—. Mira que tú te haces el buenito pero no se me olvida lo que pasó después de las elecciones.

—¡Ojo, chavales! ¡Que acabo de darme cuenta de algo!—exclamó Alexby, atrayendo la atención de todos—Auron traicionó a Luzu... ¡por ayudar a Lolito!

Cuatro miradas amenazantes se posaron sobre Luzu, quién pareció hundirse en su asiento. Miraba a todos con pánico, como un gatito acorralado en un callejón.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿eh?—dijo Fargan, su mano viajando a su cinturón, donde guardaba su arma de policía.

—¡Chicos, que no he sido yo, os lo juro!—dijo Luzu, su voz cargada de desesperación—¡N-no sé cómo probarlo pero... tenéis que creerme! V-vamos a seguir hablando un poco más, ¿vale? Y si no os convenzo de mi inocencia, podéis entregarme o algo. Pero ahora mismo nos _urge_ seguir discutiendo.

Si tenía que ser honesto, a Vegetta le costaba creer que Luzu fuera el impostor. Sí, él había tenido problemas con Auron y Lolito, y también con Willy, pero la idea de que Luzu intentara matarlos no sentaba bien en su cabeza. Además, recordaba bien su reacción del día anterior cuando Auron se desvaneció, y... no era secreto para nadie que esos dos tenían una relación especial.

—Vale...—Vegetta asintió—¿De quién sospechas, Luzu?

—Bueno... Alex y Rubius tienen más de una razón para deshacerse de Willy.

Rubius rodó los ojos. —Otra vez con eso, macho...

—Fargan rechazó a Alex por Willy—Luzu se apresuró a decir, ignorando los reclamos de Rubius—. Alex _siempre_ ha envidiado la relación que tiene Fargan con Willy.

—¡Y UN HUEVO!—Alexby gritó. Parecía tan enojado que Vegetta temió que le saliera humillo por las orejas. —¡Yo jamás haría algo a Willy! ¡Que nos conocemos hace diez años, joder! ¡Me culpáis a mí cuando ahí tenéis a Rubius, que NO SOPORTA el rollito de Wigetta!

— _Okay_ , tío, _okay_...—suspiró Rubius, dejándose caer en una silla—Con esa lógica, entonces Vegetta envenenó a Auron por darme diamantes durante las elecciones.

—¡Ehhh!—chilló Vegetta, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

—A ver, hay una posibilidad que no hemos considerado—dijo Fargan con rostro pensativo—. Puede ser que no haya un solo impostor, sino dos.

—Alex _y_ Rubius entonces—afirmó Luzu.

—¡Pero si Alex acaba de acusarme a mí, BOBO!—exclamó Rubius. Ya se estaba poniendo tenso, podía notarlo solo por la forma en la que hablaba.

—Tengo una pregunta para Vegetta—dijo Fargan, girándose hacia él—¿Crees que Rubius pueda ser el culpable?

Vegetta miró a Rubius de reojo. Él le devolvió la mirada en silencio.

—No—respondió—. Es imposible.

—Por supuesto que los novios iban a protegerse entre sí—se burló Alexby, que los miraba a ambos con rabia—. Vegettita está muy tranquilo porque nadie lo ha acusado, demasiado tranquilo para ser alguien que siempre habla de vengarse contra nosotros por la tontería de su puerta. ¿O me equivoco, _Triple Siete_?

—¿Dices que los impostores son Vegetta y Rubius?—Luzu preguntó.

—Si bien es cierto que es sospechoso que Vegetta defienda a Rubius siendo que es el más sospechoso...—dijo Fargan—Chavales, no creo que Vegetta vaya a querer matar a Willy. No me entra en la cabeza, tío.

—Sois tontísimos—Rubius dijo por lo bajo—. Vegetta me defiende porque _vivimos juntos_ , hombre. No sospecha de mí porque no me ha visto hacer nada extraño, ¡pensad un poco!

Fue con esas palabras que un recuerdo se apareció en la mente de Vegetta como un relámpago. Era el recuerdo de algo que sucedió hacía tres noches, cuando se daba vueltas en la cama intentando en vano conciliar el sueño. En algún punto de esa noche, Vegetta se despertó, y aún en su cansancio se dio cuenta de que su compañero de cuarto no estaba ahí.

La hora: cinco y veinticinco de la mañana.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago, tan apretado que por un momento le cortó la respiración. Rubius salió del dormitorio la noche anterior a que Willy fuera envenenado, solo un par de horas antes de que éste se levantara para beber su agua.

En su espanto, Vegetta lo miró. Estaba ahí sentado, mirando a sus compañeros con irritación. Estaba ahí con sus ojos verdosos, su cabello abundante, su nariz recta y su piel blanca, tan bello que su corazón le rogaba que volviera a creer en su inocencia.

Vegetta tragó saliva con fuerza. —Ah... yo creo que lo mejor es seguir discutiendo esto en la mañana—dijo. Las palabras apenas salían, sus pensamientos le habían quitado el aliento—. Por favor.

—Vale—Luzu asintió—. Pero quedaros muy atentos todos, y se los ruego: ¡no bebáis ni comáis nada!

•••

Vegetta entró a su dormitorio con Rubius pisándole los talones. El corazón le latía con rapidez, no podía sacarse esos pensamientos aterradores de la cabeza. Vio a Rubius desplomarse en su cama y quedarse mirando el techo con rostro perdido, sus zapatillas ensuciando el cobertor. Era una mala costumbre que tenía.

—Esto es horrible, macho—dijo con voz queda—. Es una puta pesadilla.

Vegetta asintió. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

**DÍA 4:**

Vegetta se levantó a eso de las seis de la mañana. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, su cabeza estaba tan atormentada que le era imposible dejar de pensar. Su confusión lo tenía nublado, tenía tanto miedo que empezaba a causar estragos en su pecho. Le costaba respirar.

Rubius estaba dormido en su cama, pero eso no logró aliviarlo. Necesitaba pararse y caminar, así que se levantó con la vaga esperanza de que el movimiento apaciguara sus preocupaciones.

Fue él el que encontró a Fargan y Alexby.

No planeaba meterse en los dormitorios de sus compañeros, no. Fue puro instinto. Fue su subconsciente diciéndole que lo hiciera, que se cerciorara de que todo estaba en orden.

Entró primero al dormitorio de Alex.

Luego, fue corriendo a donde Fargan a avisarle.

Y resultó ser que _ambos_ estaban inconscientes.

La mente humana trabaja de maneras curiosas. Encontrar a Alex desmayado en su cama despertó su modo de supervivencia. Pensó que tenía que actuar, que debía despertar de inmediato a sus compañeros, que debía llamar al doctor para que se asegurara de que Alex estaba bien.

Cuando encontró a Fargan, sin embargo, se desmoronó.

Vegetta no se había dado cuenta de que toda la situación había empujado su mente hasta su límite. Las noches de insomnio y los problemas para respirar eran las consecuencias de su cuerpo luchando contra un peligro latente. Había aguantado durante tres días pero ya no podía más. Era _demasiado_.

Por eso, cuando halló a Fargan en su cama, con su rostro blanco como un papel y los ojos abiertos y desenfocados, Vegetta se quebró. Cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras un sollozo se escapaba de sus labios, su cuerpo expulsando por fin toda la tensión que había reprimido durante esos horribles tres días. Lloró y lloró como un niño pequeño, su mano sosteniendo la de Fargan, uno de sus mejores amigos, que yacía fría a un costado de su cama.

Al cabo de unos segundos, oyó pasos. Luzu se apareció en la puerta del dormitorio y lo miró con espanto. Se le acercó con cuidado, y apoyó una mano en su espalda.

—Tenemos que hablar con...—susurró—...ya sabes.   
  


Cuando fueron a buscar a Rubius, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ya estaba despierto. De inmediato intuyó las razones por las que Rubius, _su_ Rubius que amaba dormir hasta las tres de la tarde, estaba ahora despierto a las seis de la mañana; no obstante, decidió ignorarlas todas. No quería desmoronarse otra vez.

Al verlos entrar, Rubius se puso de pie, intercalando la vista entre ambos como si pudiera entenderlo todo a pesar de que no habían dicho ni una sola palabra.

—¿Vegg?—dijo con voz frágil, sus ojos enfocados en los suyos, sin duda notando el rastro húmedo de sus lágrimas.

—Luzu—dijo Vegetta—, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas un momento?

—Claro—Luzu asintió—. Pero ten cuidado, podría ponerse violento—le susurró al salir.

Vegetta oyó la puerta cerrarse detrás suyo, ya estaban solos. Se acercó a Rubius y, con delicadeza, apoyó las manos en sus hombros. Observó su reacción. Rubius no era muy bueno con el afecto físico, pero no intentó alejarse. Por el contrario, lo miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, con una profundidad que no muchas veces veía. Vegetta debía luchar para mantenerse centrado en lo que tenía que decir, no podía permitirse ninguna distracción.

—Entre nosotros no hay secretos, ¿no?—dijo Vegetta con cuidado.

—Hombre... luego de lo de Lobo Nocturno y la Hermandad Oscura, lo dudo.

Normalmente habría sonreído, pero ahora no pudo. Vegetta suspiró. —Tengo que hacerte una pregunta—dijo—. La noche anterior a que Willy se desmayara, te vi fuera de la cama. Eran las cinco y veinticinco de la mañana—lo miró—. ¿A dónde fuiste?

Podría jugar que vio el momento en que la cara de Rubius perdió todo su color. Él dio un paso hacia atrás, liberándose de su agarre mientras lo miraba con los ojos abiertos del espanto.

—¿P-piensas que fui yo?—Rubius dijo, pero su voz no fue más que un suspiro.

—Por favor respóndeme.

—¡F-fui al _baño_ , Vegetta!—respondió—. ¡E-el impostor debe ser Alexby o incluso Fargan, no yo!

—Puedes descartar a Alexby y Fargan—Vegetta negó con la cabeza, rendido—. Ambos fueron envenenados esta noche.

En ese punto, Rubius estaba tan pálido, que Vegetta temió que fuera a desmayarse también. En vez de eso se sentó en la cama, sus ojos posados en un punto muerto, las manos tan empuñadas que sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos.

—Vegetta...—susurró—Y-yo no soy, t-te lo juro. E-escucha, ya sé que todos me estaban culpando ayer, y sé que he sido un gilipollas con Willy, y que Auron y Lolito han sido gilipollas conmigo, y que soy un gilipollas en general. Pero no puedes creer que fui yo, macho. _V-vegetta_...—murmuró, su voz tan frágil que le partió el corazón—. Vegg... tú me _conoces_.

—Respóndeme una última cosa—Vegetta se sentó a su lado, tan cerca que sus rodillas se rozaban. Tomó sus manos y las mantuvo firmes sobre su regazo. Rubius no mostró signos de querer apartarse. —Dime... ¿por qué nunca has sospechado de mí?

Rubius frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo?

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que yo, Vegetta, _no_ soy el impostor?

Era una pregunta trampa. Entre sus ocho compañeros, el impostor era el único que sabía con certeza cuáles eran los siete inocentes. El propósito de su pregunta era saber por qué Rubius nunca lo puso en duda. Vegetta también había discutido mucho con Willy, después de todo. Tenía razones para culparle, tal y como lo había culpado él.

Este era un juego en que las amistades debían dejarse de lado. Las amistades... y el amor.

—Vi tu reacción cuando viste a Willy tirado—respondió Rubius con voz queda—. Supe que no eras tú en el momento en que vi lo asustado que estabas. Además...—le mostró una sonrisita triste—, eres un perro que no muerde, Triple Siete. Nos amenazas todos los días, pero nunca nos haces nada. 

Vegetta sonrió también, su primera sonrisa real en lo que parecieron ser años de terror e incertidumbre. Levantó una mano y la enterró en el cabello de Rubius, en el área detrás de sus orejas donde tanto disfrutaba que le acariciaran. Él soltó un suspiro contento, y sus mejillas adquirieron un precioso tono rosáceo que durante varios días había estado ausente. 

Pero pronto, su pequeño momento feliz se esfumó. Todavía había un problema que tenían que resolver. Estaba afuera, esperándolos al otro lado de la puerta. Rubius y Vegetta se dieron una última mirada antes de ponerse de pie y salir del dormitorio.

Para sorpresa de ambos, lo único que hallaron afuera fue una nave vacía. Ambos se miraron entre sí, y de inmediato se pusieron a revisar cada rincón, esperando encontrar el lugar donde Luzu se había escondido. En eso estaban cuando, de repente, algo pasó: oyeron una especie de explosión, y de un segundo a otro todas las luces de la nave estaban apagadas. 

—¿Vegg?

—Aquí estoy.

La oscuridad era total. Las lucecitas que normalmente iluminaban el panel de control ya no estaban, y el suave susurro del motor había dejado de existir. La única iluminación, aunque leve, venía de la luna, cuyo brillo se colaba tenuemente por las gruesas ventanas de la nave.

—Tenemos que restaurar la electricidad—dijo Rubius—. Creo que el panel está a tu izquierda, justo debajo de los sensores.

Vegetta estiró los brazos y se dirigió hacia donde Rubius indicaba, confiando solo en sus manos para no estrellarse con las mesas, las sillas y las paredes. Sus oídos buscaban desesperadamente algo que escuchar, pero no había más que las hojas de los árboles del exterior, que se agitaban al compás de la suave brisa que corría.

Para su alivio, empezó a oír pasos, parece que Rubius se le estaba acercando. Con cuidado, tanteó el que, suponía, era el panel de electricidad de la nave. Lo abrió, y arrastró sus yemas por la superficie hasta encontrar una serie de botones metálicos que tenía que presionar. Pero, antes de poder presionar el primer botón, algo más pasó: Vegetta oyó un ruido estruendoso, un ruido tan fuerte que le colmó los oídos. Fue segundos después, cuando su cuerpo entero se estrelló contra el suelo, que notó el dolor que de pronto sentía a un costado de la cabeza. Había recibido un golpe que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Ahora yacía en el suelo, mareado, con todos los sentidos totalmente nublados por su aturdimiento.

Mientras se esforzaba por recuperarse, escuchó algo más. Sonaba a pelea, a forcejeo. Gemidos de dolor. Rubius.

—D-... Dobl-...

Intentar hablar era una tortura, la cabeza le retumbaba como si fuera un tambor. Su mente era un enredo de pensamientos sin forma que luchaban entre sí para imponerse uno sobre el otro. En el fondo, había solo una cosa que tenía clara: el impostor estaba ahí, con ellos. Oía sus pasos, oía todos sus movimientos, pero era incapaz de procesarlos.

El forcejeo y los gemidos cesaron. El impostor se acercaba, estaba a su lado ahora. En ese momento, ya que no podía contar con su cuerpo, su subconsciente buscó maneras desesperadas de protegerse: Vegetta empezó a imaginar, no sabía si voluntariamente, que era en realidad Rubius el que estaba ahí al lado su suyo. Se imaginó que Rubius estaba bien, que había derrotado al impostor y que había llegado a ayudarlo a levantarse. Se imaginó que lo iba a llevar a su casa -a su hogar en Karmaland- para curar su herida en la cabeza. Se imaginó que iban a recordar todo ese viaje en el tiempo con una sonrisa, mientras se miraban a los ojos y se acariciaban tiernamente las manos...

Sin embargo, mientras mayor es la fantasía, mayor es el golpe contra la realidad. Y su realidad era que estaba en el piso, al borde de la inconsciencia, con las extremidades inmóviles y los sentidos nublados.

Los ojos que vio eran rojos, no verdes.

Oyó una risa malvada, como oscura.

Y luego, todo se volvió negro.


End file.
